It is generally known in the art to provide a web cassette for holding and dispensing a roll of unexposed light-sensitive web material for use in phototypesetting apparatus, in semi-automatic process cameras, for instance, for handling diffusion transfer material in a daylight environment, etc. in such web cassettes, the end caps have peripheral slots for receiving side edges of the cassette jacket, and are secured in light-tight relation to the side edges by adhesive and/or staples.
Accordingly, a shortcoming of the prior art web cassettes is that the assembly steps of applying the adhesive to the side edges of the jacket and stapling together the mating edges of the end caps and jacket side edges add to the cost of manufacturing the web cassettes.
One prior art attempt to solve these problems includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,833 which teaches a cartridge for light sensitive web-type material having inwardly extending annular rings in the housing ends which terminate in close running relation to the adjacent outside surface of a spool end flange to support the media material and to prevent telescoping in the event the cartridge or cassette is mishandled or dropped. While the cartridge therein disclosed may have sufficed for its intended purpose, it does not fulfil the present need set forth hereinabove.
Therefore, a need exists for a web cassette having an anti-clockspringing device that is light tight, easy to assemble and, thus, economical to manufacture.